slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20160108195439/@comment-5.172.236.24-20160117225217
91.246.66.114 napisał(a): Już wcześniej pisałam moją teorię można tak powiedzieć o SF. Tym razem jednak czytając Wasze wypowiedzi naszły mnie pomysły którymi chcę się z Wami podzielić. Tak więc moi drodzy przyjaciele w Wiki zaczynamy. Od razu zaznaczam że mogę wzorować się na Lolitce i jej historii z Arminem i dzieckiem. Co prawda będę tworzyć historię z Natem i Kastielem :D Miłego czytania. * Po namiętnym pocałunku.... Su: Nat, chyba musimy już iść ktoś nas może zobaczyć Nat: Chciałbym z Tobą zostać dłużej, bo wiesz ja od dawna staram się Ci powiedziec, że... ( tu jak na złość pojawia się dla odmiany Roza) Roza: Dobra gołąbeczki, ruszcie się wreszcie, a w ogóle to co wy tacy czerwoni co? Su:.... Nat:... Roza: Dobra idziemy, * Weszli do sali gimnastycznej Su i Nat wzbudzili zainteresowanie wszystkich. Alexy szepnął do Su: " Pogadamy później" Dyrektorka: Miło mi poinformować że Pan Borys oficjalnie został przyjęty jako nauczyciel WF-u i z tej okazji mamy dla Was niespodziankę. Oddaję głoś głównemu organizatorowi. Pan Borys: Dziękuję Pani. Więc postanowiliśmy zorganizować wyjazd na zieloną szkołę, w programie gra w paint ball, nauka serfowania, czas wolny. Na zakończenie turniej w kręgle i dyskoteka na łonie natury, zespół mamy świetny więc damy radę wszystko zorganizować. To takie podziękowanie od Nas za to że jesteście wyjątkowi. Su: *do Rozy* Dyskoteka? Ja musze ci coś powiedzieć Roza: Hmmm? Wiem! Nie masz się w co ubrać? Su: No nie bardzo... Dostałam szlaban na miesiac i nie wiem czy będę mogła jechać, a bardzo bym chciała. Nat:... Ciszej dziewczyny. Roza: Przepraszam a kiedy miałby się odbyć wyjazd? Pan Borys: No tak to najważniejsze: za trzy tygodnie, rozdamy wam formularze dla rodziców i proszę żeby najpóźniej za tydzien każdy mi je oddal. * Po lekcjach: Nat: Su poczekaj mam pomysł jak przekonać Twoich rodziców żeby pozwolili Ci pojechać. Su: Taaak poproszę ciocię Agatę żeby z nimi porozmawiała, mama się zgodzi ale tata jest na mnie wściekły. Roza: Już ja to załatwię. Su: Muszę już iśc. do jutra Nat: Do zobaczenia. 8 Su idzie sobie spokojnie przez park spotyka Kastiela: Su: Kas co ty tutaj robisz? Kas.: A nie widać? czekam na ciebie Su:Czekasz? Po co? Kas: Doszły mnie słuchy, że chodzisz z gospodarzem czy to prawda? Su: No oficjalnie nie ale... Kas: czyli tak? * coraz bardziej zły* Su: To że z nim chodzę nie znaczy że musimy zerwać nasze kontakty, lubie z Tobą rozmawiać. Kas: Jesteś z moim największym wrogiem i jeszcze do tego proponujesz mi układ przyjacielski, śmieszna jesteś. * Czas mijał bardzo szybko, su w końcu dostała zgodę od rodziców. Dzień wycieczki: Su: Roza mam złe przeczucia. Roza: Skończ paplac, wszystko póki co idzie gładko, czego chcesz jeszcze? Su: Mimo wszystko, bo wiesz jak byłam ostatnio u Nata po lekcjach do czegoś między nami doszło i... R:I.... Su: Nie jestem pewna ale....... Roza: Chesz mi powiedzieć to co myślę? Że ty i Nat? Su: tylko błagam nic nikomu nie mów. Ojciec powiedzial że mogę już do domu nie wracać i mieszkam u Nata ale nikt nie może wiedzieć. Roza: Hmmm, OK. Ale będę chrzestną oki? Su: OK. * uśmiech* Nat: Dziewczyny coś się stało? Su skarbie dobrze się czujesz? Może wolisz zostać? Su: Nie wszystko dobrze tylko się denerwuje. Nat: Nie masz czego. Damy radę! * Wsiedli do autobusu, jechali dobre kilka godzin w końcu na miejscu wysiedli, każda czwórka miała swój domek. Su: Roza będziesz z nami w domku? Roza: Jeżeli to ma ci pomóc to będę i ie tylko ja, Leo przyjeżdża:D Nat: to dobrze trochę się rozerwiemy. Su: idę się przespacerować idzie ktoś ze mną? Nat: Pozwól że przyniosę nasze bagaże Su: ale mogę to też zrobić żebyś nie musiał tyle chodzić. Nat: Czy do ciebie nie dociera że masz na siebie bardzo uważać? Co zrobię jak Wam się coś stanie? Su: Dobrze już nie krzycz. * Su wyszła na spacer, błąkając się po lesie zastanawiała się co będzie dalej, złe przeczucie jej nie opuszczało. Nagle usłyszła kroki za sobą. Su: Nie podchodź do mnie Dake: Kogo ja tu widzę,Co tam słychac? Su: co ty tutaj robisz? Dake: Lekcje serfingu wujek mnie poprosił o pomoc. Su: Aha... Dake: Poczekaj coś ty taka blada? Cała się trzęsiesz moze cię ogrzać? Su: nie trzeba właśnie miałam wracać. Będą się niepokoić. Dake: Nie tak szybko, teraz mnie nie spławisz, wiesz jak cię pierwszy raz spotkałem na plaży bardzo mi się spodobałaś i nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć... Su: Dake proszę mam kogoś. Dake: a tak ten blondynek nie dorasta mi do pięt. * Dake coraz bardziej wkurzony: Su: To miłe że myślałeś co u mnie ale naprawdę musze wracać, jestem trochę zmęczona. Dake: Nie tak szybko. Dwa razy mi uciekłaś ale teraz się nie wywiniesz * zaczął sie przeraźliwie śmiać aż przeszły ciarki* Pójdziesz ze mną Słoneczko. * pociągnął Su za sobą do odludnej chaty na skraju lasu* Dake: I co teraz zrobisz? Su: Nie wiem, wypuść mnie stąd! Dake: Hmmm... Su: błagam.... Dake dopóki nie dasz mi czegoś co powinno należeć do mnie a Mel nie odzyska tego co do niej należy. Su: Melania też u jest? Dake: A co myślałaś? Ukradłaś jej chłopaka, mną sie bawisz... Su: Ale ja nikogo nie ukradłam. Dake: Kłamiesz * popchnął su na podłogę* Su: Dake proszę wypuśc mnie. Dake: Nie ma takiej opcji. * Podczas gdy w chacie rozgrywał się pjedynek w domku zaczęło się nerwowe oczekiwanie> Roza: Nat uspokój się nie może być daleko, zaraz wróci. Nat: Roza martwię się.. Su ja ją kocham i jeszcze do tego będziemy rodzicami ale widzę że Ona jest przerażona i jej przeczucie. Leo: Nat posłuchaj... * Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i wpadła jak burza przerażona, kompletnie przemoczona Su. Nat: Gdzieś ty była? Roza: Su? Leo: Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co się mogło stać? Su: Ja... Przepraszam! Roza: Chyba powinnam z nią prozmawiać! Nat: Zatłukę ją! czy ona nie wie co mogło jej się prztrafić? * kompletnie załamany. Leo: Widzieliście jaka była przerażona i potargana? Roza: Idę do niejQ Leo: Nie czekaj, może jak się uspokoi będzie lepiej. Wszyscy poszli spać. Su nie mogła zasnąć więc wyszła przed domek. Zobaczyła cień i już miała zacząć krzyczeć, gdy z cienia wyłonił się Kastiel. Kas: A to ty, zastanawiam się czemu nie śpisz. Su: Właśnie się kladłam... Kas: Jak chcesz Su: Kas ja........ Kas: ? Su: nie nic... * Kastiel podszedł blizej bo nie podobało mu się coś w zachowaniu Su* Kas: Ej mała wszystko oki/ Su: Tak, po prostu jestem zmęczona. Kas: ok jak chcesz jutro ognisko, wreszcie trochę rozrywki. W takim razie do jutra. Su: Do jutra. * Kolejny dzien przebiegł całkowicie spokojnie, wydawałać by się mogło że nic się nie wydażyło. Nadszedł czas ogniska* Nat: Su idziemy? Su: nie czuję się najlepiej, mogę dołączyć póxniej? Nat: Czy coś z dzieckiem? Su: Nie wszystko ok. po prostu jestem zmęczona. * tu się uśmiechnęła* Nat: Ok, idę ale przyjdź niedługo. Su: dobrze niebawem przyjdę. *Nat podszedł do ogniska Roza popatrzyła pytająco Nat: Coś się musiało stać wczoraj. Roza: Może coś z Sam wiesz Kim? Nat: Su mówiła że ok, ale nie wierzę jej. Mi nic nie powie, Roza: Patrz idzie, Su chodź tu do nas! Su: tak już ale... Kas: Wybacz możemy porozmawiać? Su: tak ale mnie wystraszyłeś... * odeszli od tłumu* Kas: Dobra innym możesz ściemniać ale mnie nie oszukasz, co sie z Tobą dzieje ostatnio? Su: Nic wszystko dobrze Kas: i dlatego wczoraj wyglądałaś jakbyś ducha zobaczyła? Powiedz mi o co chodzi. Su?... *Su tonęła we łzach.* Su: Kas... potrzebuję pomocy.. Kas: Ej co się stało? Mów mi natychmiast! Jeżeli on Ci coś zrobil czy cię zranił... Su: nie to nie Nat, to Dake... On... Ka: Boże co on ci zrobił? Su: nie Kas ja nie mogę o tym mówić... Kas: Su mów...* Kas wkurzony na maxa* * Su pod wpływem impulsu opowiedziała wszystko co się działo poprzedniego wieczoru. O Dake'u, Melanii ich pomyśle na odbicie Nataniela, o tym jak Dake uderzył Su. Kas nie wytrzymał tej historii. Kas: Su, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś Natanielowi? Su: Boję się, bo to jeszcze nie koniec, ten koszmar się dopiero zaczyna. Błagam nie mów nikomu... Kas;; Su to poważna sprawa o tym trzeba powiedzieć... Su: będzie jeszcze gorzej bo... Kas: Su nagle zbladła, chwyciła się za żebra i o mało by nie upadła, Su:Kastiel powiedz Natanielowi że... Kas: że co? Su...Nie mam siły... Kas: Su nie zasypiaj błagam cię!!! Su: Ja, Przepraszam. Kas: Biegnę pomoc Ken chodź tu natychmiast! Ken... Kas: błagam mów do niej idę po Nat'a Su: Nie proszę nie zostawiaj mnie. * Kastiel mimo prośby Su pobiegł jak najszybciej do ogniska, zawołal Nataniela.* Kas: Nat chodź szybko Lys, Leo wy tez i bliźniaki. Nat: Co się dzieje? Kas powiem ci po drodze. Chodzi o Su. Nat: Su? Gdzie ona jest? Kastiel gadaj co jej zorbiles! Kas: Ja nic, Dake razem z Melanią uknuli spisek przeciwko Su, pobili ją... Nat: Co zrobili? Kas: Nat? Nat: Zabiję ich jak coś im się stało! Kas: Im to znaczy? Nat: Miałem nikomu nie mówić ale Su i ja będziemy rodzicami KaS:...Pospieszmy się nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. jest z Kenem. Nat: Dobra idziemy. * Dobiegli do miejsca w który leżała Su. Nat: Su kochanie co Ci jest? Su: Anioły, Nat: Su proszę wróc do mnie Kas: Nat musimy ją przenieść do domku do ciepła zawiadom Rozę, Nat: Wezmę ją a wy idźcie. Su proszę mów do mnie kochanie Su: Nat... Nat:.... Su:Tak bardzo boli, co się dzieje. Nat: mam nadzieję że nic. Su: chce mi się spać... Nat: jeszcze chwilę błagam, Roza! dzwoń po lekarza, Roza: lekarz już jedzie co z Su? Nat: Źle... * Gdy pojawił się lekarz od razu wyprosł wszystkich z pokoju i zaczął badać Su* Po 20 minutach: Nat: Dktorze? Roza: Mogę iśc do niej? Doktor: Miała duzo szczęścia, wyjdzie z tego ale musi dużo odpoczywać. Nat: Doktorze a co z dzieckiem? Doktor: jest silne a panna Su jest twarda będzie dobrze teraz proszę iśc do niej. Nat: dziękuje. *Su leżała na łóżku blada jak ściana obok siedziała Roza gdy zobaczyła Nata cicho powiedziała: Roza: Zabiję tego gada co jej to zrobił! Co powiedział lekarz? Nat: że powinna dużo odpoczywać i będzie dobrze. chyba wrócimy juro do domu, przez kilka dni nie będzie mnie w szkole, nie chce jej zostawiać samej. Roza: Ja i Leo pojedziemy z Wami, też się boję. Su: Nat przepraszam...Roza... Nat: Za co przepraszasz? Su :Nie wiem...Jestem zmęczona,chcę spać nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Nat: Nie zostawię Roza: Pojdę do nauczycieli nas zwolnić. * Na drugi dzień cała czwórka wróciła do miasta, Su musiała wszystko opisać, opowiedzieć i Rozie i pozostałym. Chciała wrócić do szkoły bo już się lepiej poczuła ale gdy tylko wstała z łóżka gotowa do wyjścia, do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek okazało się że koszmar z wycieczki wrócił według Su. *CDN. Jeżeli chcecie poznać zakończenie tej historii piszecie w komentarzach lub dodawajcie swoje historie. Pozdrawiam i życzę spokojnej nocy. takkk ! chcemy wiecej :3